thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Call Signs
Call Signs are used for radio communication. ---- Main Set * MP - Metropolitan Police Information Room * M2MP - Full Call Sign for Main Set Channel for Information Room * All Units - * AB - Royalty Protection Officers Police Stations * Sierra Bravo - Barton Street * Sierra Charlie - Stafford Row * Sierra Oscar - Sun Hill (1987-present) (This call sign set is used for ALL main characters in the show) ** Uniform Oscar - Sun Hill (1984-1986) (This call sign is used from series 1-3 and then was replaced my Sierra Oscar) * Unknown - Spicer Street * Lima Delta/Mike Apha - Parkrise Station * Unknown - Claehill Station * Unknown - Tower Walk * Unknown - Streaton Police Vehicles Police Personnel * Sierra Oscar 5-1 '''(OCU / Area Commander) ** 2010-2010 - Cmdr Lisa Kennedy * '''Sierra Bravo 5-2/5-1 (Borough / Divisional Commander) ** 1998-2002 - Ch. Supt. Guy Mannion ** 2002-2003 - Ch. Supt. Jane Fitzwilliam ** 2003-2005 - Ch. Supt. Louise Campbell ** 2005-2006 - Ch. Supt. Ian Barratt ** 2006-2009 - Ch. Supt. Adam Okaro ** 2009-2010 - Ch. Supt. Geoffary Whitaker * Oscar / Sierra Oscar 3-3 ' ** - 1983-1987 - DI Roy Galloway * '''Oscar / Sierra Oscar 3-0 '(Sub Div Commander) ** - 1983-19?? - Ch. Supt. Charles Brownlow Sun Hill Personnel Special Constabulary * '''SC SO 220 '''1988-???? - Mary Kilnair FRA: '''Stop and Search 1988 * SC SO 178 '''1988-???? - Brian 'Ronnie' Defoe FRA: '''Stop and Search 1988 * SC SO 1859 - 2001-2002 - S.C. Terry Knowles Police Community Support * SO 7358 2005-2005 - P.C.S.O. Colin Fairfax * SO 7667 2005-2005 - P.C.S.O. Laura Bryant Traffic Warden * 38021 1988-1994 - Gloria Fellows Other Police Units *Uniform 32 - Tactical Support Group (T.S.G.) *Spartan 2 - PT17 Group *CO9115 or CO9117 -Sgt.Straw (PT17 Sergeant) *AB 62 Designated Detention Officer @ Belgravia Police Station - Name TBC Criminal Investigation Department (C.I.D.) Note: C.I.D. normally use their names for radio communication. Example: "Sierra Oscar from DS Boulton" CID Officers * Sierra Oscar 7 - Unmarked CID Van/DC Masters Call Signs used if in uniform. * Sierra Oscar 99 - 2007-2007 - D.S. Phil HunterUniform call sign 99 * Sierra Oscar 401 - 1993-1998 - W.D.C Suzi Croft * Oscar/Sierra Oscar 5 - 1984-1990 - DS Roach * Sierra Oscar 543 - 2008-2009 - D.C. Will Fletcher C.I.D. - Vehicles *'Sierra Oscar 5' - Unmarked CID Car *'Sierra Oscar 6' - Unmarked CID Car *'Sierra Oscar 7' - Unmarked CID Van C.I.D. - Operations =Call Signs used in a Riot = (Episode 564) * ' OP1 (Operations 1)' - D.C. Terry Perkins =Call Signs used if a Raid = * ' 71' - D.I. Sam NixonCall Sign used in Witness: Protection (Episode 562) * ' 55' - D.C.I. Jack Medows. * ' 70' - D.I Neil MansonCall Sign used in Witness: Protection (Episode 562) Stafford Row Personnel Sergeants * SR 75 - 1990-? - Sgt. Steve HallettCall Signs used in A Clean Division (Episode 194) Police Constables * SR 192 - 1990-? - P.C. Horden Trivia *The call sign 416 was the only call sign that was assigned to officers who were all killed. They were PC Ken Melvin (killed in an explosion in 1991), PC Sam Harker (killed in the 2002 station fire) and PC Gabriel Kent (who commited suicide). References